Bitter Sweet Endings
by Harada Akane
Summary: Kura is the new girl in the village, 6 years old and adorable. Gaara is 7 years old and unable to cope with his problems. He wants to be accepted but the others wont..until he met Kura that is. He now has a crush on this girl, GaaraxOc


**okay I really thought the other story was going no where so I did another one with Sakura and Gaara as kids. My verison anyway. neh I'm sorry for any mistakes. I hurt my wrist the other day so its kinda hard to type write now, but I tried! -sighs.-**

**I do NOT own any of the naruto characters even tho..I wish I did --; sadly**

**But I do own Sakura Awayuki otherly known as Kura since some people where getting confused since Sakura Haruno and whatnot so I gave her a little nickname - Enjoy the story**

* * *

Voices of children echoed within the walls of the village. He sat silently pushing himself back and forth on the swing while glancing up at the older kids. He was alone, unable to interact with the others like a normal child, frowning he lowered his head again and sighed. "I don't want to be alone anymore..." He whispered softly to himself, trying to ignore the laughter and screams from the others. Jadded green eyes closed slowly then reopened to see another child about his age sitting on the slide across the way. She was slumped over with her cheek in the palm of her hand, above the shoulder length brown hair, dark grey eyes and a frown upon her face. Shifting lightly he watched her quietly thinking about the actions he should take...should he go over and talk to her or just leave it be. Sighing he gripped the chain holding him and the swing up tightly. "Kura! Kura come play ball with us." Her name was kura? Blinking he leaned forward slightly so he could be able to hear them better. Smiling she waved her hand at them and glanced over towards the boy who looked interested in the small conversation she was having with one of the village children. Shaking her head she stood up slowly and whispered to the girl before turning towards the boy. 

"I think I'll sit this one out. Maybe another time.." She said softly and began walking towards him with her arms folded behind her back. "You look lonely. Mind if I sit with you?.." His eyes widened and he stared up at her, shaking his head in reply. "n...no go ahead.." He said nervously. She nodded and sat down on the swing next to him, her eyes never leaving the ball that the kids were kicking back and forth. "I've never..s...seen you around here before..a...are you new?.." She glanced over towards him and smiled. "Kind of. I recently moved here to live with my older brother Hikaru. Normally I'm inside but he thinks it would be good for me to get some 'fresh' air." She giggled and stared up at the setting sun. "What about you?.." Lowering his gaze he watched a group of ants form a line and head towards the place they call home. He never really had a place to call home anymore. Blinking she watched him and shrugged. "nevermind, you don't have to answer if you don't feel like."

"c...can I...ask your...name?..." He asked frowning. Although he didn't show it, he was a bit nervous right now...Sakura smiledat the fact hestuttered..it was cute. Standing up she stretched her arms out infront of her and stepped ahead, turning slowly to face him. "Sure. I'm Sakura Awayuki, but you can call me Kura, all my friends call me that." Giggling lightly she heard whispers from the other kids. Glancing back her smile slowly fadded. They were talking about him. Narrowing her eyes she knelt down slowly and looked at him. "...Your Gaara arn't you..." He frowned and winced lightly, he knew what was coming...the old 'I don't want to be friends with a feak' thing and the hole leaving him behind. Sighing he nodded slowly. Jumping a bit at her sqweel she hugged him tightly causing him to almost fall back off the swing but luckily he caught his balance. His eyes widened and he could feel his cheeks heating up. "I've wanted to meet you! I've heard the other kids talking about you alot, though the things they said are Completely wrong, your not that bad.." Pulling back she stuck her tongue out and winked, Gaara blushed even more and looked away. She was so cute and he was now completely inlove... okay well inlove is a bit much..more like a Crush.

"Sakura!..Its getting late Come on its time to come home!.." Her brother Hikaru stood with his hands on his hips, his shaggy brown hair swaying in the light breeze. Turning her head slowly she gazed upon her brother dressed in his 'ninja' outfit. Green vest and whatnot. Twitching she stood up and faced him with an angry look on her face. "Oh be quiet! I'm coming." Pouting she began walking towards him but stopped and glanced back towards Gaara. Waving she smiled and closed her eyes. "Meet me back here Tomorrow okay! Don't be late!" Gaara grinned and nodded. "Hai! I'll be here Kura-chan!.." For the first time in awhile, he felt accepted by someone. Smiling he stood up slowly and watched her disappear around the corner with her brother.

* * *

**Chapter 1 is short i know. Sorry but likeI said above, its hard to type. Took me a couple days just to finish this lol. I hope you like it so far, I have a plot for this story its gonna be good hopefully - I really thought this chapter was cute to. but thats just me. Anyway chapter 2 will come soon to a computer screen near you. Please R/R.**


End file.
